


Unexpected surprise

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x8 Chicago way spoiler, M/M, can it be classed as a spoiler if the episode hasn't aired yet?, coldwave, hinted Meta!Len, ive imagined like a million different scenarios for this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: When Mick has to sit out of a mission, he gets an unexpected surprise.(Based off what we know of 2X8 Chicago way)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

An unexpected surprise.

Mick was in the kitchen when it happened. He wants to know how he was there, but he was there and that was what mattered.  
Until he could get the words out of his mouth to ask how anyway.  
This was the last thing he was expecting to happen when he got up. Him being on the ship alone wasn't much different to usual, he had got injured previously. The others were fighting some legion or whatever.  
He wasn't really sure to be honest, it did fall into Sara's, never ending, revenge plot, which he generally tuned out of now a days because he was sick about hearing about it. Like she's the only one that lost someone whilst being on this mission.. or so he thought anyway. 

"What's up, Mick? Cat got your tongue?" 

"W-what? H-ow even?" Mick finally managed to choke out to the person, who happens to look a lot like his dead best friend... lover.. husband. 

"I'll explain everything to you... and for the record. Yes it is me, this isn't some hologram or hallucination. It's the real deal, Mick." Leonard trailed off, stepping more in the room.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Mick exclaimed, horrified as he took a couple of steps back, not wanting to be too close to him.. not yet.

"If you give me chance to explain..." Leonard trailed, before getting cut off. 

"This better be a damn good explanation, Snart!" Mick interrupted, feeling himself getting angry. He doesn't want to be a angry, but when he thinks about the scenario, it does make him angry.

"After I knocked you out, and got Sara to take you back to the ship, I was planning to die.. that was the plan. I couldn't let you die and I knew you'd do the same, so I had to knock you out. But, this flash of red, a speedster, reverse flash as he likes to call himself, pulled me out of there just milliseconds before the explosion so it would happen... but I wouldn't die. His real name is Eobard Thawne. He runs the legion of doom and the reason why I'm not dead right now was because he wants me to join it. He reckons because I have the teams trust, it'll be easier to take them down. Honestly, I don't care about the others.. I just want you to be safe Mick. So I had to find you and warn you... or talk you into joining.. with me. The last thing I want to do is kill you." Leonard explained before looking down and playing with his fingers. 

"So this legion that Sara wants to take down.. Wants to kill us all?" Mick asked as he sat down, trying to take all of the information in.

"Yes." Leonard agreed, walking over to him. "Mick.. I don't want to see you die... Are they still treating you like shit on here, more so now I'm... gone?"

"I have a little more of their trust now. we killed savage by the way..." Mick started earning a small smile of Leonard. "But they're not treating me much better than before. I mean we just went back to the Wild West, and they sent Amaya to babysit me because they were scared I was going to ruin everything. Well captain Lance was anyway." Mick said with an eye roll.

"What did they think that you were going to start a bar fight?" Leonard asked jokingly and Mick gave him a pointed look. "Oh. Well if they recalled correctly, you slept through the last one and it was me who started it." Leonard laughed, earning a small chuckle off Mick.

"Yeah you're right.. about a lot, Lenny. Do you trust this new team you're on?" Mick asked.

"More than I trust these people that's for sure.. mind you there's one I'm not completely sure about but that could be because I've only just met him. Why?" Leonard asked and Mick nodded.

"Well, if you're sure about this legion thing or whatever... I'll come with you, Lenny. Everything sucks without you. I miss you..." Mick explained and Leonard smirked.

"Excellent. Though. There's just one thing you need to do before you come with us.." Leonard trailed off.

"What is it?" Mick asked, raising his eyebrow slightly. He did have a pretty good idea what that would be.

"You need to stay on here just for a little while longer. You need to be our insider. Build on their trust issues with you. That sort of thing. Then report back to us everything you know." Leonard explained and Mick nodded.

"I can do that.. but what if I mess it up, Lenny..." Mick trailed off, having some doubts.

"Mick." Leonard said, as he cupped Mick's face. "You're not stupid. I know you can do this. You're one of the smartest people I know, and I'm not just saying that because we're married. I have every faith that you can pull this off. It's only for a little while.. until our paths cross again. We need someone on the inside, I need that to be you.. with me being 'dead' and all that." Leonard explained and Mick let off a smile.

"Yeah buddy.. I'm in." Mick simply said and Leonard smirked. "Oh and I have something that belongs to you..." Mick trailed off before reaching his neck and pulling out a chain with a couple of rings on.. Their wedding rings. 

"You kept it?" Leonard asked with a smile. 

"Of course I did, dumbass. You can either have it back now or later... it's completely up to you." Mick explained and Leonard sighed.

"As much as I'd like to have it back... do any of the others know you have it?" Leonard asked and Mick sighed and nodded.

"Hair cut.. I was in here actually... after.. you know. Anyway, I found the ring in my pocket, which I don't actually know when and how you did that, and I was playing with it when he walked in.. no sure he's told the others. Though I don't quite think he registered it as a wedding ring." Mick explained with a little chuckle. 

"Ah. Good old palmer..." Leonard trailed of with a chuckle of his own. "I better go before the others get back." Leonard said before starting to pull way, but Mick pulled him back and gave him a quick and passionate kiss. After several seconds they both pulled away with a smile. "I've missed that too..." Leonard whispered before starting to walk away. "Oh. When we see each other again, I've got something cool to show you... just a little longer Mick. It'll be gone quicker than you know it." He then added before leaving the room leaving Mick to his own thoughts. 

Mick knows he can pull this off, and he'll be right back where he belongs soon... beside his husband.. beside his Lenny once again. 

Just a little longer to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard better not leave Mick in the episode, especially without an explaination... 
> 
> Meta Len has a special place in my heart and I have this theory that he's going to come back as one...  
> Probably not but you never know.  
> I may do a sequel based on the 'Legion of doom' episode (2X10) we'll see...


End file.
